Initiation
by LarcSakurai
Summary: Xemnas/Roxas. The final step of Roxas's initiation into Organization XIII...


The week of the usual humiliation and tactless pranks had occured as it did to all new members of the Organization. He hqad last thus far, Roxas sighed, and now headed down the long, cold halls to the bedchamber of Xemnas, the Superior. All voices had quieted when the man entered the lounge early this morning sweeping across the room to his side. Every muscle tensed in the bodies around him, averting their gazes from his face. The behavior puzzled him. What did they know that he didn't? The tan lord cracked a smile, pulling up the newcomer's chin with a gloved hand. The power in those golden eyes allured Number XIII.

"Come to my room tonight. 11:30. Don't be late."

Lexaeus had snatched his arm, the usually impassive face wrought with a sudden fear. "Must you? Don't do this to him." As if expecting the distraught reaction the Superior calmly removed the hand from his shoulder and, flashing a smile at the youngest boy, took his leave of them. A heavy sigh left the giant, casting his eyes to the boy with sympathy one might give a child if their dog just died. It unnerved him but he didn't dare disobey his new boss.

Ascending the skyway the Key of Destiny faced the false moon. The cold light bore him no welcome the closer he got to the lord's chamber stirring the faint sense of dread in his heart. When he left the lounge tonight it was as if he were walking into the arms of his funeral. What awaited him at the top of the castle? In the secluded bedchamber of their lord and master. The cloak on his shoulders suddenly bore a tremendous weight. His feet sank like lead to the floor. The fear. What was going to happen to him? What did they know that he didn't? Roxas persevered, forcing his stubborn limbs to move onward. He couldn't be late. That much he did know.

The heavy door swung open to reveal a room no more comforting than the rest of the castle. Everything held the same eerie stillness despite the warm flickering of candles set about the room. Xemnas sat crosslegged in a velvet chair donning only a silk black robe. Blue eyes dragged along the smooth, strong legs up the robe to where it filled out his powerful chest. His throat was smooth, carved to perfectly meet his jawline up to stern, powerful amber eyes. His whole being eminated a sense of control. A lion in his den.

The door closed, the echo sending shiver up the boy's spine. His Superior was beautiful. No doubt about that. He shook his head, scattering away those thoughts. Xemnas looked up, clapping shut the tome in his hands and setting it aside. He gripped the arms and slowly rose, deliberately arcing every smooth muscle to catch the moonlight. Roxas froze, watching him evoking that sense of dread in his empty chest. Xemnas was in control.

"How are you liking your stay so far...Roxas?" The way Xemnas purred his name was too pleasant.

"I-It's like a big family..." He found himself at a loss for words. The very aura seemed to push him into submission. His knees shook. A-Axel.. Axel help me... "W-What did you need me for...?"

"Your initiation is nearing its end." The Superior replied calmly, leaning back against the bedpost. Roxas he never seen such a large bed, it could easily have fit all thirteen of them. He lazily tipped his head to face the boy. "No doubt they've had their fun with you this past week."

Roxas swallowed hard, forcing himself to nod. "Y-Yeah..."

"Well then.."

Before he could react Roxas found himself flat on his back, pinned against black sheets. Xemnas's nails sank into his wrists holding him tight. The man's breath burned on his face, silver hair teasing his skin. Alarms sounded in the boy's head. No.. Oh god no.. What was he doing?!

"It's my turn..."

"NO!" Roxas threw his knee up. Black vines seized his ankles yanking them apart. They snatched his arms and pulled them over his head. Xemnas knelt back, slowly undoing his robe. he was completley, utterly vulnerable. Tears burst from his eyes, struggling against the painful thorns. He coudn't see, he couldn't think. He was naked, naked and kissing the boy swallowing cries in that hot mouth. His skin crawled as Xemnas undid his coat, slowly tracing out the light muscle on his torso. He follwoed the ripples southward until it reached his pants. Roxas cried harder.

"Don't.. Please stop.. Stop! Xemnas please--"

A sharp crack silenced the boy. His cheek stung where the man hit him forming more hot tears. He shivered, goosebumps forming where the cold night air bit at his skin. He was completely and utterly at the mercy of a man ready to show none. This.. this wasn't what he wanted! He just wanted a family!

"You see.. Roxas..." In a show of tenderness he wiped away the tears. "I am the Superior. I am the master of all higher nobodies. I own all of them as I will soon own you. I am a part of them as they are a part of me. It is that bond between us that makes us different."

The bond of master and servant.

"Let me go... please.. don't do this..." Roxas struggled vainly against the vines. The smell of blood hinted the air, something warm dripped down his wrists. It hurt.. it was going to hurt.

Xemnas wrapped the other in his strong arms. He shivered as he prepared the other generously, no doubt fantasizing how delicious the little virgin would feel around him. "It's going to hurt more if you don't relax and accept your fate." How could I accept this, Roxas cried. How could one accept being horribly violated like this by a man they trusted to be a good leader?!

White hot pain flashed through his head, digging in sharp claws slowly ripping apart his skull. Bolts followed, each languid thrust sending more and more up his spine. it hurt to struggle, it hurt to cry. It burned, it burned so badly he rellished when Xemnas would pull out only to return the pain tenfold. He tried to relax, did whatever he could to make this easier on himself but there was nothing to do. It burned.. everything burned, everything hurt. It hurt in place he didn't know it could hurt.

Each deep moan only made it worse. He bit his lip and closed his eyes, trying to block out the horrible face above him. That face so lost in the bliss of robbing his virginity. Ripping down the walls of innocence. He screamed, another wave of pain bursting stars in front of his eyes. Too deep.. too hard.. Just stop... Just stop! It only got worse, that heat. It got hotter and hotter, moving faster as his body loosened up adjusting to the intrusion.

Xemnas let out a cry of ecstasy preluding a wildfire deep inside Roxas. He could no longer summon tears to weep for his own disgust. He felt violated. Dirty. They knew.. they knew, they knew, they knew! Why hadn't they tried to stop him?! Why hadn't Lexaeus tried harder!? Why didn't anyone warn him?! Axel. Even Axel knew! His best friend and mentor threw him to the dogs to let him be ravaged!

He scrambled for his clothes as Xemnas pulled away, ignoring the pain as he limped for the door. He fumbled with the handle, kicking the door hard until it finally opened. He stumbled down the stairs, blindly following the trail of hallways until he found his room. Axel was there. Axel. That bastard!

"Roxas.."

"Don't.. fucking talk to me." He met the man with pure hatred in his eyes, "You fucking knew you son of a bitch! You fucking knew! WHY DID YOU LET HIM DO THIS?!"

Axel looked away. "You act as if I had a choice..."

Roxas went in, slamming the door shut behind him. He flicked the lock shut and ran to the bed, burying himself beneath covers and pillows. He shut out the light, he shut out the cold. He shut out everything around him. He was alone. Completely and utterly alone. There was nothing Axel could have done. Nothing anyone could have done. He called Xigbar's voice the first day he had entered the castle. That smile, that laugh... and those accursed, horrible words:

Welcome to the Organization, Roxas.


End file.
